War Zone
by L'amour est vie
Summary: AU. Richard Grayson, Victor Stone, Rachel Roth and Gar Logan are all soldiers fighting in Iraq. Kori Anders, a reporter joins them for an article. But is she really a reporter? UPDATED! chapter 4! RxS, BBxR, CxBB. R&R
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans_

* * *

><p><em>25<em>_th__ August 2011, Day 1._

"This is Speedy from base, what's your position?" The radio squawked

"Central Kabul. Currently reporting back to base. What's up Speedy?" Richard replied grabbing the mike

"Would you boys consider doing a little pick up for Superman, that if you're done picking up tissues?" Speedy chuckled

"Raven's here Speeds, and lucky for you she's got her iPod in" Gar chimed in from the back

"Aw hell, don't tell her I said that. Anyway you lot mind? You're all armed right?" Speedy asked again

"To the teeth; but what we getting, goods or living?" Victor asked

"Person, reporter. Just need to pick him up from the airport and bring em' back to base. No muss no fuss. You guys good for that? Its Superman's top order right now and Bats said you lot were up for the job"

"How come he wants us? Isn't it just a single guy for a pick up? Why the need for all four of us?" Vic asked

"Wouldn't have a cue Cy. Superman just said get a Task Force on it, you lot are the only ones out" Speedy called back

"Yeah that's fine, tell Superman we've got it" Richard sighed "You better have the coffee ready for us when we get back though"

"Do you know how long its been since even had bean around here? Start writing to supplies now and we should get some by Christmas. Cya in a few, base out"

Victor turned the jeep around and headed for the airport; Rachel turned off her iPod and re-joined her friends.

"Has Vic forgotten something? Or does Gar need a bathroom break?" she raised an eyebrow at him

"Hey that was ONE time and I had just drunk my entire canteen and…"

"Base wants us to pick up a reporter at the airport" Richard cut Gar off

"Its lucky my baby can hold five. Otherwise one of you lot would be walking" Vic called from the drivers seat, gently rubbing the dash.

"Means you could go to the bathroom whenever you wanted Gar" Rachel quipped

"Oh come on!" he growled "Why did you even come? We are more than capable of picking up your medical stuff without you watching us"

"Because last time your little potty break caused a box of syringes to be knocked over and broken"

Gar paused before mumbling under his breath and gazing out the window and the dry and bleak landscape that was Iraq.

"So who's the reporter?" Rachel turned the front seat

"Dunno, Kent just wants him picked up. Must be important I guess" Vic shrugged

"Seems a bit weird that they want a Task Force, just for a pick up" Richard frowned "I mean who is this guy?"

"Maybe he's some big shot back home" Gar suggested "Could be writing something for Time Magazine"

"But we had that guy from Time a while ago and they only sent out Joey remember?" Richard pointed out

"This guy must be like the president's reporter or something" Gar exclaimed with Rachel rolling her eyes

"Whoever he is, he's obviously important and dangerous. So I suggest we all be on our guard" Rachel spoke in her usual monotone.

"Why dangerous?" Victor frowned along with the others

"General Kent and Lieutenant Wayne would only want a Special Task Force squad with him if there was a chance he would be attacked on his way back to Base" Rachel frowned slightly. She refused to refer to their commanding officers as "Superman" and "Bats" unless they were speaking over the radio, which required their code names.

Richard grimaced "Who would want to attack a reporter?"

"Guess we'll find out"

* * *

><p>Victor waited outside with Gar and Rachel while Richard ducked into the airport looking for their reporter. Kabul wasn't a very popular tourist destination, so arrivals were usually few. He scanned the crowd looking for anyone that could be a potential reporter when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Richard whirled around to find himself staring down into large green eyes that were exceptionally pretty.<p>

"Hello, you wouldn't be my lift would you?" the woman smiled. Richard was stunned. She was tall, almost as tall his him with long red hair tied in a pony tail. Her skin was a rich golden brown that looked god given; her short cargo shorts with a light jean vest and a white t-shirt underneath was showing more female skin than Richard had seen in three years. The locals were going to go nuts. Richard made a mental note to talk with Roy about the serious communication problems between patrols and Base, because there was no way in hell that this reporter was a him.

"You're the reporter?" he spluttered, still drinking in the sight of her.

She beamed "Yes, my names Kori Anders. I'm with Gotham Post"

"Well I'm Sergeant Richard Grayson, I'll be you escort this afternoon" he grinned, regaining some control "Nice to meet you Ms. Anders" he held out a hand, which she shook with surprising strength considering her petite size.

"You too Sergeant. But please call me Kori." she smiled back at him, together they stood staring at each other till a blaring horn broke their thoughts.

Richard sighed "That'll be Vic with our ride. Better get a move on, he's been known to leave people behind"

Kori raised an eyebrow "Really?"

"I'll get Gar to tell you the story sometime" he chuckled. He scooped up her duffle bag and led the way towards the exit, stopping to wait for her.

"Oh you don't need to carry it for me" she frowned.

"Don't worry; it's just been us guys and Rach for ages. We could use a touch up on chivalry" he grinned

"If you insist" she laughed. The two strolled out of the airport towards the lone jeep parked in the virtually empty lot.

"So you've been here a while then, Sergeant?" she asked making quick glances up at him as she shoved on her sunglasses.

"Richard please, and yeah about three years, though my unit is finishing up in a few months" he grimaced slightly

"You're not looking forward to heading home?" Kori frowned at his obvious displeasure with the idea of returning State Side

"Gotham never really felt like home" he sighed

"You're from Gotham too?" she smiled "I just moved there from Tamaran, it's this little country in South…"

"South East Europe, near Greece" he chuckled at her bewilderment "Yeah I've heard of it"

She laughed "That's a first; I have to get the map out for most people"

They had just reached the Jeep; Richard gestured towards the rear doors before calling over his shoulder "I'm not most people" he flashed her a smile before turning away to put her bag in the back.

"Indeed you are not Mr. Grayson" she grinned to herself.

* * *

><p>Richard would remember the flabbergasted faces of Vic and Gar for the rest of his life when Kori hopped in next to Rachel. She smiled shyly at them before introducing herself.<p>

"Hello, my name's Kori" She glanced around at each of them, still smiling like it was her birthday. After a moment or two of Victor and Gar still in a state of shock and Richard to busy enjoying their reactions to reply, Rachel let out a sigh and turned to the redhead.

"Excuse the Jarheads. They've taken recent blows to the head, or at least they will shortly" she mumbled the last part to herself "I'm Rachel Roth, medical officer"

Kori's smile out shown the hot Iraqi sun "It is a pleasure to meet you Rachel. I hope we become friends"

Rachel raised an eyebrow "Sure, why not"

Vic started the truck and pulled out of the airport, jolting Gar out of his stupor.

"Hey I'm Private Gar Logan. Nice to meet ya" He leaned around Rachel sending Kori a grin

"And I'm Lieutenant Victor Stone, how's it going little lady?" Vic glanced over his shoulder at Kori

"It is wonderful to meet you all. Thank you for picking me up" She smiled politely

"It's not a problem. Vic loves any excuse to drive" Richard chuckled

"Hey my baby needs exercise, don't want her going to waste in her prime now do we?" Vic rubbed the steering wheel affectionately

"Prime? More like senior citizen" Gar rolled his eyes

"Anyone dissing my baby walks ya hear Grass-stain?" Vic called from the drivers seat

"Grass-stain?" Kori asked

Gar proceeded to take his helmet off revealing his deep green hair, laughing at Kori's surprised expression

"I did it as a dare, but I kinda liked it so I keep on dying it" He grinned

"Oh I love it" Kori squealed and began rummaging through her shoulder bag "I have to take a photo of it."

"See Rae, she likes my hair"

"I suppose somewhere in the world someone had too. And don't call me Rae"

Kori pulled out a small digital camera and pointed it at Gar "Ok say Grass-stain!" Gar pulled a goofy grin in time for the click of the camera.

Kori beamed looking at the photo "Perfect"

"Hey can it go in your article?" Gar exclaimed

This seem to catch Kori off guard, Richard frowned as a flash of surprise passed through her eyes before it was quickly covered up.

"That's a great idea, but I'd have to check with my editor and stuff" Kori spoke clearly and confidently, while avoiding Richards sharp gaze.

"So Kori what kind of reporter are you?" He turned around to look at her

"Yeah how come you need four armed guards and stuff?" Gar asked

"You a big shot back home or something?" Vic questioned further

Rachel glanced over at Kori; she watched her body stiffen slightly, but relax quickly enough. Rachel made a quick mental to note to find out more about Kori Anders.

"I'm a Political reporter, specialising in international conflict. I was sent over by my editor for an in depth coverage into the true soldier" she recited "As for the armed guards I'm not sure, you'd have to take that up with who ever sent you"

Gar's eyes lit up "Does that mean your gonna interview us and stuff?"

"Of course, I need to know all your secrets" she teased smirking

Gar and Vic's mouth's both opened ready to fire off more questions, but Rachel noticing Kori's knuckles turning white with tension came to her rescue.

"I think Kori's tired from her flight" Rachel cut in "Maybe we should stop playing twenty questions?"

"Of course. Sorry Kori" Richard spoke quickly; however his eyes never left her carefully controlled face.

"Yeah I'm always exhausted after flying" Gar chimed in "My arms are killing me too!" he burst out laughing

Richard and Rachel merely groaned while Vic snorted and rolled his eyes, Kori however let out a small giggle.

"Your pretty funny Gar" she smiled warmly

Gar looked like he was about to explode with joy, his head swiveling around the jeep to look at the rest of his teammates.

"See! Kori thinks I'm funny!" he grinned triumphantly

"She's just being polite Green Bean" Vic rolled his eyes "Once she hears that joke for the fourth time, she'll be hitting you over the head with a helmet like the rest of us" he laughed

Richard grinned turning to Kori "Don't encourage him, the jokes will only get worse"

Kori laughed, "I will try to restrain myself." She glanced out the window "Is that your base camp?" she asked nodding towards the city of tents not to far in the distance.

"Home sweet home" Rachel muttered

* * *

><p>Character and Code Names: (Most are Titan names. More will be added later on)<p>

Richard Grayson: Robin

Victor Stone: Cyborg

Rachel Roth: Raven

Gar Logon: Beast Boy or BB

Roy Harper: Speedy

Joey Wilson: Jericho

General Clarke Kent: Superman

Lieutenant Bruce Wayne: Bats or Batman

I'm sorry if this is unlike a real war situation, I have no experience with it, my apologies if I've offended anyone

Person who can guess what Kori is really doing there will get a prize :)

Thanks for reading, please review

I'll get the next chapter up soon

xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

><p>"Base to Convoy 5, report" The radio broke the gentle conversation amongst the Jeep's passengers<p>

"Convey 5 to Base, this Robin" Richard snatched up the mike quickly

"This is Jericho, what's your status?" Kori opened her mouth to speak, but Rachel and Gar both signaled her to be quiet

"Both packages collected, tell Superman our ETA in twenty clicks" Richard said cryptically into the mike, glancing over at Victor for confirmation on their arrival time.

"Good. We've just received some weather reports, Black clouds with a possibility of lightening in your area, Bat's and Super want you back pronto"

Kori watched as all of their expressions hardened, a frown taking shape across Richard's face before he spoke back into the mike

"Does this have anything to do with our packages?"

"Unknown" Jericho's voice sounded irritated at the lack of information

"Any sign of Black Clouds?" Richard questioned

"Yes, in your area in particular" he ground out

"Alright thanks for the weather update, we'll send news of any changes" Richard sighed

"I'll be listening. Jericho signing off"

The mike clicked and Richard hung it back up and grimaced, glancing at Victor who was now completely focused on the road.

"Alright, you all heard. We need to be watching, weapons prepared. Gar, you and Raven stick to your windows. I want your noises pressed up against the glass. Victor are we coming into any populated areas?"

"Pretty sure we are, wished they'd told us sooner, I could have avoided the small town we'll be passing sooner" Victor grumbled

"Can we turn around?" Rachel asked from the back

Victor shook his head "No can do. It's getting dark, and I don't want to be out here at night with the possibility of lightening"

"Sorry but what is happening?" Kori gently interrupted

Richard turned to her as though he just remembered she was there "Seems as though we've attracted some local attention"

Kori raised an eyebrow "You mean there's a chance we could come under fire?"

"Well that's just it, a chance. We don't know for sure"

Kori nodded looking shockingly unconcerned "I understand. But if I may, why did you use codes while talking with your base? Also what's the significance of a 'weather report'" Kori asked

Richard turned slightly to face her "We've been having serious trouble with communications between base and patrols, it seems every convoy's exact location is being intercepted somehow, we've lost good friends because of it" Richard sighed sadly

Kori nodded "I'm sorry"

"Once command realised what was happening, they issued new security guidelines, insisting that they be followed whenever the communication line between base and patrols was open" Rachel spoke, eyes still looking out the window

"Was a pain in the ass" Gar grumbled

"We should be able to trust the people we're fighting with" Victor added sadly

Kori nodded, "What are the codes?" she questioned, eyes flicking to Richard, who seemed hesitant.

"This isn't part of any story your writing" his eyes hardened

"You think I would risk national security for an article?"

Victor seemed to fine this justifiable "We've all got code names, everyone at our base anyway. I'm Cyborg" he grinned, "Cause I'm the local fix it man. Richard here is Robin"

"Nickname" Richard muttered over his shoulder

"Gar is Beast Boy, his own choice" Victor rolled his eyes "Though sometimes he gets called Green Bean"

"The hair?" Kori smirked

"Its my colour baby" he winked

"And our lovely Rachel, is Raven" Victor glanced at her in the mirror; Rachel just nodded, but offered no explanation.

"What's the 'weather report' then?" Kori questioned further

"Its basically intelligence of any sort, so if for instance we receive information that a riot is taking place in the city centre, or any sort of large gathering, it will be reported as Gale force winds" Rachel supplied

"Then Lightening is the possibility of an attack?" Kori frowned

Richard shook is head "Its an actual confrontation. Black Clouds is the possibility; when suspected Terrorists are on the move, or the streets are unusually clear, a Black Cloud warning is issued. Like now, we've received the warning, along with the possibility of a confrontation"

Kori nodded, grimacing. Rachel suddenly turned to her and whispered softly so the others couldn't her.

"If this appears in an article, you will have the entire armed forces of America to answer too, and me" her voice soft, but the threat and menace in her voice clear

Kori's eyes widened, but she turned to Rachel and whispered back "You have my word, I will not betray you". Rachel stared her down for moment, as if deciding whether or not to trust her; those expressive green eyes stared back. Rachel blinked suddenly, nodding.

"Ok"

The word was barley out of her mouth when an earsplitting bang erupted around the Jeep, before it was suddenly jerked into the air, throwing its occupants around like dolls. Kori and Gar cried out in surprise as they rolled, glass shattering all around them as Victor tried in vain to steer. They finally came to a stop, the Jeep resting on its side, underside exposed.

* * *

><p>Kori blinked, trying to clear her head, she felt blood trickling, hot and sticky down her neck. She glanced around, noticing that she was the first to regain consciousness. Gar's body rested heavily on hers and she quickly pressed her fingers to his pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when I felt a steady rhythm. Rachel was slowing stirring, a large gash on her collarbone showing beneath her torn uniform. Kori snapped her head up, quickly glancing around her, she needed to move, she knew it was only a matter of time before a second attack was upon them. She wriggled around, unclipping the seat belt, hauling herself up and stretched out for the door, supporting herself with her other arm the door finally swung open and she climbed through, tumbling off the side of the jeep. A cloud of dust swirling around her as she glanced at the small rural town, with sandstone brick walls and stalls filling the small courtyard the jeep crashed through.<p>

"Kori?" a voice moaned out. She snapped her head back up, running over to the Jeep. Victor's arm was sticking out of the smashed window "Think you could lend us a hand" he called

Kori pulled open the his door, climbing back onto the jeep, she tried to pull him, but Victor was barely moving "I'm going to need you to help me" she ground out as the red head tugged from around his chest

"Hang on" he grimaced, twisting around so he could grip the sides of the doorway "Alright, pull!"

Kori heaved as hard as she could, but he would not budge even an inch. Kori grimaced, thinking the worst. "Victor you need to lift yourself, I can't lift you. Push up" she commanded

Victor's eyes widened in panic for a moment, he looked up at her in fear "Kori I…I can't feel my legs" he whimpered

Kori gazed at him in horror, before quickly turning to his legs, which still rested on the brake and clutch, she swallowed, her chest felt heavy. "Victor I'm sorry, but I can't…" she took a deep breath "I can't help you get out if that's true, I need to get the others out, you know there's a chance the Jeep could" her eyes started to water "explode" she whispered.

He nodded, he'd already reached that conclusion "It's ok, I understand baby doll" he smiled weakly "That's my family in their, you get them out, ya here?"

Kori nodded, and then leaned over to kiss his cheek, smiling despite the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Wished I got to know you better Kori, you seem like quite a girl" he grinned, his own eyes watering.

She shook her head, "You will, we're going to be best friends when this is over, we'll go to the beach, see movies, go on double dates" Kori smiled, though it was completely forced

Victor laughed, though it sounded about as forced as her smile "I'd like that"

She turned away from him unable keep up this optimistic charade anymore; she had to help the others. Kori pulled open the passenger door; Gar was still unconscious, his head rolled to the side. She had to get him out first; otherwise she'd never be able to reach Rachel, let alone Richard. Victor watched her reach around Gar, unclipping his seat belt before gripping under his arms and pulling him up. Kori pulled Gar's upper body over her shoulder into the fireman carry. Victor couldn't help but grin at how light Gar must be if Kori was able to lift him so easily. Kori jumped down from the jeep, her knee's jarring at the added weight, but she managed to stand up straight and broke out into a jog. She headed towards a small piece of building that must have been crumbled in a past explosion. Victor watched Kori gently lay Gar down behind the broken wall, noticing how she had picked the perfect place for shelter; sudden his eyes snapped back to Kori's form as she ran back towards the jeep. The spot was too perfect, it was at least twenty meters from the Jeep, which is the recommended distance from a fuel explosion, as well as being covered above and almost all sides. Victor shook his head and smiled to himself, either Kori was just lucky, or she'd been trained, and trained well. Kori was now back inside the Jeep, undoing Rachel's seat belt and ripping off part of her own shirt to wrap around her shoulders, to try and stop Rachel's bleeding.

"So who are you Kori?" Victor called, his voice shockingly cheerful, giving their situation.

Kori continued pulling Rachel up along the seats, towards the door "What do you mean Victor?"

"I mean little lady, that you've got some explaining to do"

Kori ignored him, instead pulling Rachel all the way out of the Jeep, carrying her the same way she did Gar, and back towards their shelter. Victor watched her gently lay Rachel down; re-adjust her makeshift bandage before running back over the Jeep.

Kori gave him a dark smile "Is it that obvious?" as she climbed back onto the Jeep, crouching down to look at him

"I'll give you credit, I've only just really noticed. But are ya gonna share?" he grinned

Kori shook her head "Only if we live through this, then I'm all yours" she smiled at him

"You got yourself a deal baby doll" Victor nodded, "Now how you gonna get my friend Dickie-boy out?"

Kori frowned looking over at Richard, she knew this was going to be difficult, Richard was at least six feet tall, and had to weigh twice her weight to match, not only that, but seeing as the Jeep was on its side, there was no chance of her reaching him through his own door.

"Kori I'm gonna lower Dick's seat, that way, if you open the rear door, you'll be able to pull him out that way" Victor turned to her, Kori nodded, running back down the Jeep. Kori fumbled with the door before called out.

"Victor the handle is smashed, I can't open it. Have you got a hammer or something?"

"The pocket behind my seat, there's a wrench. Little lady, I don't mean to rush you, but the Jeep should have gone bang by now…wait what the hell you need a wrench for?"

Kori leaned through the doorway window, reaching into the pocket, she pulled out the grease stained wrench. She turned back to the rear door and using the wrench smashed the window.

"Whoa what the hell is going on back there?" Victor twisted around in his seat trying to see.

"Victor your Jeep has just been blown up, I think a smashed window is the least of your worries" Kori called, having now crawled inside the jeep after using her vest to cover the bottom pane of the window. Victor shook his head, wanting to fight for his baby but knowing that it was pointless. He reached over to Richards seat, adjusting it so that it now lay flat, Kori reached over Richard, whose shoulder lay at an awkward angle along with a large cut on his forehead.

"Careful with his shoulder Kori it looks…"

"Dislocated, yes I will" Kori interrupted nodding. She gently tugged Richard along the seat, Victor helping as much as he could. Kori winced as the glass dug into her skin, her vest protecting Richard's back as she hauled him along. Victor watched as Kori managed to get Dick over her shoulder, though slightly slower in her run to the shelter, he couldn't help but be impressed by the girl. That's when he smelt the Petrol. Kori was already running back towards the Jeep when Victor first smelt the fuel.

"Kori! What the hell do you think your doing girl?" Victor yelled as she climbed back through the rear window of the Jeep "Can't you smell the fuel?"

"Of course I can, but if you think I'm going to leave you here, now that there's a way to get you out, then I'm sure this will come as a surprise to you" Kori smirked. She adjusted Victor's seat just like he had Richard's and hauled him along the length of the Jeep, Kori merely balanced Victor as he pulled himself along when he could.

"Kori you're cutting yourself" Victor cried, staring at the trail of blood running down Kori's arm after being stabbed by the broken glass so many times.

"Let's worry about that once we're safe" she grunted in effort as she pulled Victor out of the Jeep all together. They both collapsed on the ground, while Kori sprang back up, Victor remained on the ground.

"I can't get up" he said quietly, not looking Kori in the eye, he couldn't. Kori just nodded, pulling his arm around her shoulder and standing up the best she could, Kori and Victor began to hobble as quickly as they could towards the shelter. They were barely three meters from the others when the Jeep finally blew, the force slamming them both down onto the hard earth.

* * *

><p>I know its been so long! Is anyone even still here?<p>

My sincerest apologies for the delay, but school, exams, etc etc.

This will be the latest chapter for a rather long time, least till mid November, sorry :(

Thank you to those who review, I love getting feedback, so please keep it up

Also if anyone has any questions, or doesn't understand anything please feel free to message me, ideas are also welcomed

Thanks!

L'amour est Vie


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Trust me, you'd know if I did.

* * *

><p>A deep rumble beneath Richard made his eyes snap open; panic settled in him as he realised, looking up at the canvas and broken building above, he had no idea where he was, let alone how he got there. Richard sat up slowly, wincing at the pain in his shoulder as he stood, he glanced around, and at seeing Gar and Rachel sprawled around him, Richard sprang into action. He ran to Rachel first, seeing her chest covered in blood, he pulled at the cloth wrapped around her chest, noticing that thankfully the bleeding had stopped.<p>

"Rachel? Can you hear me?" he shook her gently. Richard smiled when she let out a low groan.

"Did Gar try and cook again?" Rachel ground out, blinking her eyes open.

Richard chuckled "No, last thing I remember we were in the Jeep" he frowned looking around them "I'm not sure how we got here though"

"Oh well let me know when you do, that's what's really worrying me" her eyes rolled, Rachel sat up as well, glancing at her gash before looking around "Where's Gar? And Vic?"

Richard scanned the area around them, standing as he gathered his bearings. He was unsure of what to think at their current situation, obviously someone had pulled them from the Jeep, which he could now see, poor Vic, his baby was now nothing but a lump of burnt up metal.

Rachel stumbled to her feet, her head throbbing. She spotted Gar tucked away in the corner, and made her way towards him. She quickly set down to checking his vitals and for any injuries.

"Dick! Go find Victor and Kori, we should have seen them by now" she called over her shoulder as she examined Gar's head wound.

Richard's heart gave a lurch, Kori Anders. Shit. He'd completely forgotten about her, she must be terrified, he'd led a civilian into the middle of a bomb blast. He ran around the broken wall surrounding them, towards the Jeep.

"Shit" he whispered. He sprinted towards Victor and Kori's bodies, Victor's almost completely covering the reporter's, Richard would never have spotted her if it wasn't for her long hair spread out around them. Richard rolled Victor off Kori using his good arm, quickly checking them both for a sign of pulse. Vic let out a cough, spluttering at the dust that was caked in his mouth.

"Nice to see you're alive Vic" Richard commented casually as he check Kori for any injuries.

"You too. Kori did a good job" Victor said equally offhand.

Richard snapped his head up "She did what?" Victor paused for a moment when Rachel's voice interrupted them both.

"Dick! Have you found them?"

"Yeah we're here Rach!" Vic called back "Though Kori's still unconscious"

"Bring her over here! I want to check you all out" Rachel yelled, obviously focusing on her role as medical officer. Richard climbed to his feet, glancing over at Victor.

"Hey do you think you could carry her? I'm pretty sure my shoulder is dislocated" Richard winced again as he tried to move it, not looking at Victor as he did so. The sound of Victor's grunt and scuffle caught his attention though, as the Sergeant span back to face his friend. Victor sat on the ground, avoid Richard's gaze as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Vic?" Richard murmured softly, trying to hold his gaze "What's wrong?"

Victor mumbled under his breath "I can't move my legs"

Richard stared at him in confusion at first, before a sad realisation set in him, kneeling down and gently resting his hand on Victor's knee.

"Why didn't you say so?" he whispered staring Victor down.

Victor gave a bitter chuckle "Cause the moment you do, it become real. Or some bullshit like that"

Rachel appeared around the corner, irritated at the boy's casual manner.

"What the hell is taking you two jarheads…" she broke off seeing Victor's tears and Richard's despondent expression. She glanced at Kori, seeing her unmoving body.

"She's not…" Rachel whispered looking at Kori

Richard quickly shook his head "No, no I don't think so. But um…Vic, he can't" Richard suddenly stopped staring at Victor, his own eyes watering.

"I can't move my legs" Vic said for the third time that day, his shoulders slumping at the weight of his words. Rachel immediately rushed to him, pressing along his spine.

"Tell me when you can no longer feel my fingers" she spoke softly, as she pressed down his back

"Now" Victor muttered

"L1 Vertebrae, leg and foot movements" Rachel whispered looking at Victor sadly "I'm sorry there's nothing I can do, not here anyway"

"Well we better get on that y'all" Victor clapped his hands together, trying to lighten the mood "Dickie boy, Rach baby, grap my arms and drag me over there will ya?"

Both Richard and Rachel looked hesitant, and a little surprised at Victor's sudden mood change, but even in face as something as life altering as possibly becoming a quadriplegic, Victor was never one to give up.

"Come on its not like I can do it myself" Victor complained. The other two quickly complied, grabbing Victor by his underarms and dragging him to their makeshift sanctuary, where Gar was groggily sitting up.

"Hey guys" he mumbled, gently touching his head "What's going on?" he whispered, staring at Victor's slumped body as Rachel leaned him against the wall, and Richard went back for Kori.

"I'm pretty sure we hit a mine, that or missile or something" Victor stated, "Then my baby rolled like rissole down that slope" Victor gestured towards the Jeep.

"How did you pull us all out if you can't walk?" Richard asked as he gently laid Kori on the ground, brushing her hair out of the blood on her neck. Rachel swooped next to Richard, checking Kori's vitals for herself.

"Wasn't me" Victor shook his head "Kori was the one who woke up first, she got you all out" Victor quickly explained how Kori had freed and carried each of them to safety.

"You're kidding?" a bewildered Gar glancing again at the unconscious red head before letting out a whistle "Girl's stronger than she looks"

"That's quite impressive" Rachel mumbled, she touched Kori's torn shirt that matched the bandage on her chest, overwhelmed with the strangers kindness and sacrifice.

"But how did she do it?" Richard asked frowning, "She wouldn't know what to do unless…" Richard suddenly broke off, his mouth falling open "Ohhh".

"Knew you'd catch on" Victor smirked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gar flicked his eyes between the two.

"She's not a reporter" Victor grinned as Rachel suddenly caught on.

"You mean she's a…" Rachel paused looking at Victor who nodded smugly.

"Did she tell you where…?"

"Nah she wouldn't" Victor shrugged.

"That's why she become so tense in the Jeep" Rachel whispered mostly to herself.

"OK PEOPLE HAVE GOT TO FINISH THEIR SENTANCES!" Gar yelled fuming at missing the key part of the conversation.

"Kori isn't a reporter Gar. Think about it, she turns up suddenly to our base, Bosses want full protection for her" Richard explained

"She was all defensive when we were asking about her article and stuff" Victor supplied

"She doesn't wear a press badge" Rachel chimed in.

"And when it came to being in a explosion, she doesn't freeze up, she empties the Jeep and carried us out of range of another possible explosion. Does that sound like some reporter to you?" Richard grinned

Gar frowned "So what she's a spy or something?"

Victor shrugged "Dunno, she wouldn't say. But I'd guess maybe a Fed or something"

"Why would a Fed come here though?" Gar asked, finally catching on

They all paused for a few seconds before Richard's head snapped up "The communication problems!" he cried "She investigating all the trouble we've been having" he tried to raise his arms but winced again at his shoulder "That reminds me, I've got a dislocated shoulder over here, Rachel you mind popping it back?"

Rachel climbed to her feet, crouching next to Richard and placed her hands on either side of his shoulder, "On the count of three. One…" Rachel suddenly snapped his shoulder back.

"FUCK!" Richard cried "What happened to two and three" he complained, rolling his fixed shoulder back.

"Element of surprise is always best" she smirked "Stop complaining"

A small groan interrupted Richard's retort as Kori blinked her eyes open and sat up. The red head clutched her head before turning to the others, smiling weakly "Uh hi"

* * *

><p>Hello! Is anyone still reading?<p>

I'm really sorry its been so long, but school, exams, general forgetfulness etc etc

I know this is very short, but I'll be updating every few days now, so hang in there

Your reviews really motivate me so please keep them coming :)

L'amour est Vie


	4. Chapter 4

**Diclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

><p>Rachel immediately went to Kori, inspecting her head wound. Despite her usually cool exterior, Rachel felt a warmth towards the reporter "Thank you for saving our lives" she spoke quietly while checking that the bleeding had stopped.<p>

"I would have done the same for anyone" Kori muttered, blushing at the way they stared at her.

"But we have a few questions" Richard slid next to her; he knew he needed to do this as gently as possible. He still had no idea who or what sent her, or how'd she'd react once she realised they knew. And despite mystery surrounding her, Richard couldn't help but like her.

Kori turned to Victor "So you mentioned our conversation " she grimaced

"I helped them along a bit baby doll, but Richard here is pretty brainy" Victor gave Richard a friendly knock over the head

"So are you like FBI or something?" Gar bounced slightly gazing at Kori in wonder.

Kori's body shifted as she tried to sit up further, she let out a hiss of pain as her ribs protested the movement, her body falling back to the ground. Rachel and Gar reached for her as she fell but Richard already grabbed her gently by the waist, leaning her against his side.

"Kori you don't have to answer us if you don't feel up to it" Richard murmured, rubbing her arm in a comforting manner, Kori felt herself blush at the contact but shook her already groggy head.

"You've already know that the reporter persona is a cover, not telling you could just lead to misunderstandings and impair my job. I can't be completely open with you, as I was supposed to remain undetected" she stated firmly "Though I think they'll understand since we we're in a bomb blast" she muttered mostly to herself.

"Whose they?" Richard asked, catching her comment.

Kori sighed, glancing at each of the soldiers. Richard was staring at her intently, as if he could will the answers to just fly from her mouth, Gar was practically bouncing with excitement, hanging on her every word. While Rachel and Victor just waited patiently for her to begin, know that forcing her answers would just led to more questions. Kori considered them all carefully, revealing her true profession and assignment could jeopardized the whole situation, but at the same time all of them deserved to know, and were ultimately at risk.

Kori raised her chin, staring each of them in the eye "You've worked out I'm not a reporter" she paused, waiting for their confirming nods before continuing "And you're right. It's a cover as part of my infiltration of your base"

"Infiltration?" Victor spluttered

"Who sent you to do this?" Richard repeated his question, not breaking Kori's gaze.

"I'm an Interpol Agent. Specialising in Recognizance and Infiltration" Kori confessed, gaging their reactions. Richard seemed surprised, though it was immediately covered by a look of both satisfaction and fascination. Victor seemed shocked more than anything else; as though he was waiting for the real answer. Gar gazed at Kori awestruck, grinning at her revelation. Rachel was unreadable, her eyes flashed momentarily but that was all she gave away.

"Ok now that is cool!" Gar thrust a finger at her "You're like an international spy" he put on his best British accent "Anders. Kori Anders. 007. Licensed to Kill"

"Quit mucking around ya Green goof ball" Victor smacked Gar over the head "Having an Interpol Agent in our base, though pretty cool also means there's a whole lotta trouble brewing"

"Victor's right" Richard affirmed, turning to Kori "You're here investigating the communication leaks aren't you?" he questioned

Kori nodded "The leaks of convoy whereabouts concerns some of the..." she paused considering "higher ranking powers involved in the military" she spoke carefully "they fear that it could spread to intelligence and valued information. They wish too, I believe the saying is 'nip it in the bud?'" she frowned unsure.

"Why would they send an Interpol Agent?" Rachel asked, speaking for the first time since Kori revealed her identity "This is an US Army base, why involve international police?"

"That's a good point" Richard nodded "I can't see the US government easily allowing an Interpol Agent to infiltrate their base"

"But you forget that there are many allied nations involved with your base. As well as its members stationed there. I was their compromise" Kori shrugged "I am tied with none of your allies, I am an International Agent as well as having an American citizenship"

"You do?" Richard seemed surprised

Kori smiled "Everything I told you of Gotham and Tamaran is true. My Father was born in America before moving back to Tamaran and marrying my Mother. And I have just moved to Gotham"

The four sat in silence, processing what the no longer reporter but agent had told. While Kori's story was easily believable, and definitely sounded plausible, it was still hard to think that their humble dot of an army base was being monitored by Interpol, let alone one of its agents.

"Why are you telling us this?" Richard suddenly asked, "Aren't you blowing your cover?"

Kori grinned "Oh absolutely. But I doubt any of you are behind the leaks of communication"

"What makes you thing that?" Victor raised an eyebrow

"Dude don't make us sound guilty!" Gar yelped, he turned to Kori panicked "Not that we are guilty! And there's no us! I mean of course there's an us cause we're a team, but I mean there's no us as in involved in criminal stuff and the convoys blowing up and the guys getting hurt and stuff cause we would never do that!"

"No Gar don't worry I mea…" Koru was cut off

"Not that we thought about doing it, because we wouldn't ever do that! I mean yeah we've all thought about world domination in the shower, I mean who hasn't! But we would never do anything, but there isn't a we! I mean there's an us but.." Rachel smacked a hand over Gar's mouth; she turned back to Kori.

"Ignore the idiots babble, continue"

Kori looked very amused by the display, her eyes shining "Thank you" she grinned "As I was saying, I highly doubt that any of you are involved in the leaks as by doing so, you're putting yourselves directly in danger, as you're also a possible target. And also when you spoke of your friends caught in the attacks" Kori's voice softened "you sounded sincere" her eyes travelled to Richard's and lingered their, she smiled at the crystal blue, blushing as he slowly smiled back at her, his hand gently touching her shoulder…

"Right well now that's all cleared up" Victor's voice interrupted the couple's brief moment "I think it's about time we found our way home" having noticed the tension between Kori and Richard, Victor just raised an eyebrow at the Sergeant who was turning a lovely shade of red.

Richard cleared his throat "Right well uh…Rach you still got your walkie talkie?"

Rachel grabbed the device from her belt "Never leave home without it" she spoke back to her usual monotone. She passed it over to Richard who immediately began testing the various frequencies for a signal.

"Robin to Base, this is Robin to Base. Base do you read me?"

Everyone paused for what felt like minutes, subconsciously holding his or her breath.

"Yeah this is Base! Robin you bloody bastard! We thought you'd flown the coup!"

Richard rolled his eyes "Yeah well not today, whose this?"

"Ah sorry, right procedure. This is Flash from Base, what are your current whereabouts?"

Richard smiled at the name "Nice to hear from you Flash. Location is not far from where we last checked in, asked Jericho if unsure"

"Righto on that. And everyone else? Records say Beast, Raven and Cy where with you?" Flash's voice now concerned

"Nah we're all good Flash!" Gar called grinning "Me, Rae and Cy are all here and we're all…" Gar let out a squeak and spun round to look at Victor, his face horrified.

"Oh Jesus Vic I'm sorry I didn't mean…I just didn't think" Gar cried

Victor waved him off "I know its fine" his face grim "I forgot for a second too"

"Uh guys?" Flash's voice called "Still here"

"Sorry Flash" Richard spoke back to the walkie talkie "We're going to need a chopper and med staff on hand when we arrive"

"Oh shit who is it?" Flash asked, worried

"Cyborg" Richard's sad eyes locked with Victor's "We we're in a roadside"

Rachel grabbed the walkie talkie out of Richards hands "Flash put me through to Argent"

"Oh yeah hi Raven, nice to know you're alive" Flash grumbled, a couple of seconds ticked by before a woman's voice rang out.

"Raven, this is Agent"

"Agent we've got L1 damage with possible further, prepare the surgery and sterilize, I want to operate as soon as possible" Rachel commanded.

"Will be ready the moment you appear, over" Agent's voice disappeared.

"Alright we've got a chopper heading your way now, anything else?" Flash returned

"Yeah we've also got civilian with us, let Bat's and Superman know what happened, and that their ok" Richard said while looking at Kori, her small frame still leaning against his.

"Shit uh ok. Chopper should be there in seconds, see you in a few. Flash out"

Richard clicked off the walkie talkie, turning his eyes to the sky, waiting for the chopper. They sat in silence till the black dot in the horizon became large enough the force of the blades to blow dust around them.

Kori broke the silence "You're not going to tell anyone about who I am" she stated, staring hard at each of them.

"No we're not" Richard agreed "We want this bastard caught" he growled

"And you're going to do it" Rachel finished, her eyes murderous.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know I'm a horrible person when I say I'm going to update during the week and then don't…<strong>

**But I love you all very much so please don't hurt me!**

**So Kori's big secret is finally revealed! I think some of you were going to implode with the wait, but thanks for holding out. If some of you are disappointed that she's Interpol then google them, cause their pretty awesome people. **

**Your reviews motivate me so much; please keep them up, nothing kick starts me writing like an awesome review.**

**So next chapter should hopefully be in the next week or some, but as you've learned, don't hold me to it.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**L'amour est Vie.**


End file.
